A castle floating in the sky
by Alaton
Summary: Dreaming of a castle floating in the sky Kayaba Akihiko created a new world. A world with different laws. But sometimes you don't realize what you have created before it is too late.


**The Prologue**

Once there was a little boy dreaming of a caste floating in the sky. A World with different laws, a world where everything was possible. With friends he started visiting this castle in sky, dreaming together. Time passed and they grew up, but he got caught in the past, unable to stop of dreaming of the castle. He started loosing his friend, due to his inability to forget about this dream. Maybe he could make it real? Maybe there was a way to live his dream. This was the start of the Story of Kayaba Akehiko.

Kayaba was a Genius, he invented a way into a virtual world. A device he called nerve gear. It was able to read the electric impulses of the brain and to send others back to the brain. At the same time it cut of the motoric functions of the body. So it was possible to enter a world created on a computer. But there were a few problems. The first the unbelievable amount of data which had to be sent to and received from the brain. So the nerve gear itself had to be a very strong computer. Many would say it was impossible to make the nerve gear work but Kayaba made it possible.

Years passed till the technology worked in a way to make a realistic environment you could visit with the nerve gear. But Kayaba used the time to write a computer program the ultimate software for virtual reality. He called it Seed. A seed that could bloom into a world. But he was not the only one working on the Seed, his little sister, Yui, helped him. She didn't understand everything about the nerve gear but she did understand a lot about artificial intelligence. A world without rules or laws could not last long. So there had to be something which made the basic laws of the world.

Needless to say, that a program that was able to do this had to have the possibility to react to everything. 'Everything' was a problem, to make it really like that you would need an infinity amount of data, an infinity amount of rules for the AI. It was not possible to make an AI like this. But there was a different way. Something some people have thought of, but were never able to create. An AI which was able to extend itself, to improve its own program code. An AI which would change to solve every problem thrown at it. It would never have to react to every problem but it could and that was what counted.

With everything working it was easy for the two of them to find a sponsor for the server running the virtual world and for a mass production of the nerve gear. Being a lot better then any other virtual reality device it was sold Many million times. It was time for Kayaba to fulfill his dream. He created a caste floating in the sky. A castle where everything could be possible a castle with his own laws of physics. The game was called Sword art online and promised to be a great success.

When the game launched it was immediately confronted with a big problem, too many players. After the first 10000 logins the System decided, that it had to create more space for the other players. From the castle in the sky you could see a world maybe half as big as the real world. Hosting millions of players. A world created from an AI. It could be the best dream, or the worst.

Entering his own world Kayaba looked at what he had created. Slowly walking through a field of flowers he looked at the sky. The sun was setting slowly and everything seemed to glow gold and orange. Everything was so realistic, no more than realistic. The colors were to strong it gave you a tingling feeling on your back. Knowing a monster could jump you every second. Suddenly he whirled around and saw something running in his direction. He didn't know how he was able to sense it, it was like he had grow a new sense of awareness. Drawing his sword he readied himself for battle.

Fighting could be underestimated really fast. In the real world there was nothing like a battle in here. Even other games couldn't make an atmosphere like here. Kayaba could hear the breathing of the wolf as it was very near now. He could smell it. Slashing his sword at the approaching wolf, he could feel his heart beat quicken. I was adrenalin rushing his blood system and helping him concentrate. This was one of the moments where he was glad to have already tried fighting in a world with the nerve gear, else he would have frozen and probably died. That wasn't a problem but he would have had to walk out here again after re-spawning a the cathedral in the starting city.

A quick roll to the side and another slash before the wolf shattered in many polygons. Slowly Kayaba tried to bring his breathing under control. It would take a while before he got used to fighting in this world, but he loved it, it was just like he imagined in his dream. Just like he played with his friends. Imagining enemies and the fighting with them. Yes know it was real.

Kayaba climbed a little rock and sat down on the top looking over the field where a lot of players were trying fighting in this world. It was an interesting sight. Some would act full of themselves and try furiously attacking them, others would try to trick them for a good chance to attack. And then there were few how were very afraid. He could understand it a bit, but it was a fear they would constantly fight in this world and most of them would defeat it.

The shadows got longer and longer so Kayaba went back to the city. It was called town of protection and was the only town protected by the system in this castle. Monsters couldn't get in here. Maybe there were similar towns down on the world he didn't believe he would ever visit. This castle was his dream not a virtual world created by an AI although it could be very interesting.

Suddenly something changed he didn't know what it was, but he got the feeling that something really bad was about to happen. He wasn't alone many other players in the towns as well as the npc seemed to get the same feeling. Then the bell of the clock tower rang. It was like it sent shock waves through the world. Then it was silent. Too silent. Kayaba couldn't hear anything beside his heartbeat. But he knew one thing. Something had happened. ….


End file.
